wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/41
Kategoria:Ben Hur Dnia następnego, około godziny drugiej, przybyło dwóch ludzi do namiotu Ben-Hura, zsiedli z koni i pytali o niego. Ben-Hur nie wstał jeszcze, ale kazał ich wpuścić. - Pokój wam, bracia - rzekł, bo byli to jego zaufani Galilejczycy. - Spocznijcie! - Nie - rzekł starszy - niepodobna nam siedzieć i odpoczywać, jeśli chcemy ocalić Nazarejczyka. Wstań, synu Hura, i chodź z nami, gdyż wyrok ogłoszony i drzewo krzyża już na Golgocie. Ben-Hur zdumiał. - Krzyż! - To jedno słowo zdołał wymówić. - Wczoraj go wzięli i pytali, dziś o wschodzie zaprowadzono go do Piłata. Rzymianin po dwakroć oświadczył, że w Nim żadnej nie znajduje winy. W końcu umył ręce, mówiąc: Nie jestem winien krwi Tego sprawiedliwego, róbcie co chcecie - a oni odpowiedzieli... - Kto odpowiedział? - Oni - kapłani i lud. - Krew Jego na nas i na syny nasze! - Święty ojcze Abrahamie! - zakrzyknął Ben-Hur - Rzymianin miłościwszy jest dla Izraelity, niż Jego właśni rodacy! A gdyby On był rzeczywiście Synem Bożym, któż zdoła zmyć krew za nas i nasze dzieci? Nie, nie możemy na to pozwolić, czas do walki. Twarz mu zajaśniała postanowieniem i złożył ręce. - Konie, a prędko! - wołał na Araba. - Powiedz Amrze, niech mi da świeże suknie i przynieś miecz. Czas ponieść śmierć dla Izraela! Poczekajcie na mnie przed namiotami, wnet przyjdę. Zjadł suchar, wypił kubek wina, a za chwilę był już w drodze. - Gdzie pójdziesz najpierw? - spytał Galilejczyk. - Zebrać legiony. - Niestety! - rzekł człowiek podnosząc ręce. - Dlaczego niestety? - Panie - mówił zawstydzony - panie, ja i ci przyjaciele moi, oto wszystko, co ci wiernym pozostało. Inni poszli za kapłanami. - Dlaczego? - Aby go zabić! - Kogo? - Nazarejczyka! Ben-Hur spojrzał po nich jakby obłąkanym wzrokiem, w duszy słyszał znowu pytanie, ubiegłej zasłyszane nocy: Czy kielicha, który mi dał Ojciec, pić nie będę? - Potem brzmiały mu w uszach jego własne pytania: powiedz, przyjmiesz pomoc, gdy z nią pospieszę? - Po tych wspomnieniach, pomyślał w głębi swej duszy: nie, tej śmierci nic nie odwróci. Człowiek ten szedł ku niej z całą świadomością od samego początku wystąpienia; siłę, którą posiada, daje Mu mocniejszy od Niego, któż jeśli nie Pan? Gdy On dobrowolnie idzie za wolą mocniejszego, cóż ja dla Niego uczynić mogę? - Obok tych rozmyślań dręczył go upadek planu, opartego na wierności Galilejczyków, ich rozsypka udaremniała wszelką akcję, gdyby takową chciał przedsiębrać. Jakie to dziwne, że się to wszystko właśnie tego zdarzyło poranka. Ten zbieg okoliczności napełnił serce Ben-Hura lękiem i trwogą nieokreśloną. Począł pytać sam siebie, czy jego zamysły, praca, rozdawanie pieniędzy nie było grzesznym współzawodnictwem z wolą Najwyższego? Wśród tych zwątpień i walk dosiadł konia i ująwszy lejce, rzekł: Chodźmy bracia! - ale w duszy jego było wszystko niejasne i mgliste. Zdało się, że zdolność szybkiego postanowienia, tak potrzebna każdemu bohaterowi wśród rozstrzygających okoliczności, zamarła w duszy Ben-Hura. - Spieszmy, bracia, na Golgotę! Całe tłumy szły na południe, wszystkie ulice z północy roiły się ludźmi, całe miasto było w ruchu. Słysząc, że mogą spotkać procesję, wiodącą Skazanego w pobliżu białych wież Heroda, trzej przyjaciele postanowili tam się z pochodem połączyć. Tymczasem w dolinie, poniżej stawu Hezekia, niepodobna było przecisnąć się przez tłumy, musieli więc zsiąść z koni i zatrzymać się na rogu jednego z domów przydrożnych. Stali już pół godziny, godzinę, a tłumom nie było końca. Widzieć tam było można Żydów z Libii, z Egiptu, ze wszystkich krain Wschodu i Zachodu, z wysp mórz, wszystkie sekty Judei, wszystkie pokolenia Izraela i najrozmaitsze inne narodowości. Ludzie ci postępowali pieszo, konno, na wielbłądach, w lektykach i na noszach, w szatach wielce rozmaitych, ale rysy ich miały zawsze tę samą wspólność, odznaczającą wówczas, jak dziś synów Izraela, mimo zmienności klimatu i sposobu życia, mimo że mówili nawet rozmaitymi językami. Wszyscy spieszyli się, pchali, a wszystko dlaczego? - Aby zobaczyć biednego Nazarejczyka, uznanego za złoczyńcę, mającego umrzeć wśród złoczyńców. Wśród tego wezbranego tłumu, byli i inni, którzy Żydów nawiedzili - Grecy, Rzymianie, Arabowie, Syryjczycy, Egipcjanie, Hindusi. Przypatrując się temu różnorodnemu tłumowi, pomyśleć było można, że świat cały zgromadził się, aby być obecnym przy ukrzyżowaniu. Mimo takiej liczby narodu pochód postępował w dziwnie złowrogim milczeniu, czasem tylko dały się słyszeć: tętent koni, uderzenie podków o kamienie bruku, czasem jakieś wołanie w oddali, i to wszystko! Na każdej twarzy za to wyczytać było można gorączkowość, z jaką oczekuje się jakiegoś straszliwego wypadku lub nieszczęścia. Te spostrzeżenia naprowadziły Ben-Hura na myśl, że ten napływ cudzoziemców na uroczystości wielkanocne nie był może przypadkowy, może to nie sami nieprzyjaciele? Niepodobna przypuszczać, aby ich zgromadziła śmierć biednego Nazarejczyka, może to więc jego przyjaciele i zwolennicy. Nareszcie od strony wież posłyszał Ben-Hur najpierw niewyraźne z powodu oddalenia krzyki. - Słuchajcie, idą - rzekł jeden z jego przyjaciół. Ci, co szli, wstrzymali się, stanęli nasłuchując, w miarę jednak, jak uszu ich dochodził zgiełk, szli dalej spiesznie, jakby uciekając przed krzykiem. Wrzawa zbliżała się z każdą chwilą, powietrze drgało od krzyków i nawoływań, wtem Ben-Hur ujrzał służbę Simonidesa, zbliżającą się i niosącą swego pana: obok szła Estera, za nimi dźwigano zasłoniętą lektykę. - Pokój tobie, Simonidesie, i tobie, Estero - rzekł Ben-Hur, spotykając ich. - Jeśli spieszycie na Golgotę, to zaczekajcie, aż przejdzie procesja, pójdziemy razem; tu na rogu możemy przystanąć. - Mów z Baltazarem, jego wola moją wolą - odparł kupiec, jakby w głębokim zamyśleniu. - Niosą go w lektyce. Ben-Hur szybko odsunął zasłonę i ujrzał Egipcjanina, leżącego z twarzą tak żółtą, że raczej na umarłego, niż na żywego wyglądał. Gdy mu Ben-Hur plan swój wyłożył, pytał z cicha: - Mów czy ujrzymy Go? - Myślisz o Nazarejczyku? Tak, musi przejść o kilka kroków od nas. - O Panie! - wołał starzec z zapałem. - Pozwól, o Panie, jeszcze raz! Jakiegoż doczekałem dnia! Strasznym on będzie dla całego świata! Tak więc znajomi nasi stanęli na rogu ulicy i czekali w milczeniu, strzegąc się mówić wśród ogólnej niepewności przekonań i uczuć. Baltazar opuścił lektykę i stał oparty na słudze, Estera i Ben-Hur dotrzymywali towarzystwa Simonidesowi. Tymczasem tłumy szły nieprzerwanie, może liczniejsze niż przedtem, krzyki, nawoływania chrypliwe coraz się zbliżały, powietrze drgało, a ziemia jęczeć się zdawała. Nareszcie nadszedł pochód. - Patrzcie - rzekł Ben-Hur z goryczą - teraz, to idzie cała Jerozolima. Straż przednią pochodu stanowiła armia uliczników, krzyczących i naigrawających się wołaniem: - Król Żydowski! Ustępujcie, róbcie miejsce, bo oto Król Żydowski! Simonides przypatrywał się ich podskokom i harcom, podobnym do chmury letnich owadów i rzekł poważnie: gdy ci obejmą swe dziedzictwo, biada Salomonowemu miastu! Dalej szła rota żołnierzy w pełnym uzbrojeniu, świecąca zbrojami, obojętnie, miarowym krokiem. Za nimi szedł Nazarejczyk! Zdawał się być bliski śmierci - co kilka kroków chwiał się i mało nie upadł. Szata wierzchnia podarta i poplamiona opadała z ramion na spodnią tunikę. Bose nogi krwią znaczyły kamienie. Na szyi niósł tablicę drewnianą z napisem. Korona z cierni raniła głowę ostrymi kolcami, a krew z ran płynęła po twarzy i szyi. Długie splątane włosy przesiąkły krwią, skóra zaś, co gdzieniegdzie wśród plam krwi przeglądała, miała białość nadprzyrodzonego zjawiska. Ręce powrozem związane, trzymał przed Sobą. Gdzieś, jeszcze w mieście padł pod ciężarem krzyża, który Mu nieść, według zwyczaju, aż na miejsce ukrzyżowania kazano: teraz wieśniak jakiś pomagał Mu dźwigać ten ciężar nad siły. Tuż przy Nim szło czterech żołnierzy, co Go chronili od tłumu; mimo to od czasu do czasu przedzierali się poprzez nich najgorsi z napastników, bijąc ofiarę swego zaślepienia kijami, plwając w twarz i naigrawając się z Jego boleści. Mimo to wszystko więzień nie wydal żadnego głosu, ni skargi, ni jęku, ni prośby; zdawał się nic nie widzieć i na nic nie patrzeć. Gdy szedł około domu, co zasłaniał Ben-Hura i jego przyjaciół głęboką litością zdjętych, Estera z płaczem rzuciła się na piersi ojca, który mimo swego hartu zadrżał do głębi duszy. Baltazar padł na twarz nie wymówiwszy słowa, Ben-Hur zaś powtarzał nieustannie: mój Boże! mój Boże! - Wtedy, czy Nazarejczyk odgadł ich uczucia, czy odczuł ból ich serc, dość, że zwrócił twarz ku nim, spojrzał na każde z osobna, spojrzenie zaś to stało się najdroższą pamiątką ich życia, skarbem przechowywanym i pielęgnowanym. W spojrzeniu tych gasnących oczu było błogosławieństwo wymowne, choć milczące, pełne miłości drugich, a zapomnienia o Sobie. Na ten widok zapytał Simonides: Gdzie są legiony, synu Hura? - Annasz wie o nich najlepiej. - Czyżby się sprzeniewierzyli? - Wszyscy, prócz tych dwóch. - A więc wszystko stracone i Ten Sprawiedliwy umrzeć musi! - Tu twarz kupca skurczyła się boleśnie, a głowa opadła jakby bezwładnie na piersi. Podzielając zabiegi Ben-Hura, dzielił też i rozczarowanie na widok zniweczonych nadziei. Za Nazarejczykiem postępowało dwóch ludzi niosących krzyże. - Co to za jedni? - zapytał Ben-Hur Galilejczyków. - Złoczyńcy, co wraz z Nim śmierć poniosą? Gdy ci minęli, zbliżyła się postać wysoka uwieńczona mitrą, cała w złotogłowiu i z godłami arcykapłana. Straż Świątyni zasłaniała go, za nim z wolna postępował Sanhedryn i szeregi Lewitów w długich, białych, powłóczystych sukniach, nakrytych różnobarwnymi płaszczami, w bogate ułożonych zwoje. - To zięć Annasza - rzekł cicho Ben-Hur. - Tak. widzę, to Kajfasz - odparł Simonides przypatrując się tej wspaniałej procesji. Po chwili rzekł z głębokim smutkiem: - widzę, co więcej,przekonany jestem w głębi duszy, że Ten, co tam idzie z deszczułką na szyi, jest Tym, czym Go napis głosi: tak, to Król żydowski. Zważ tylko, czyżby złoczyńca mógł mieć tak wspaniały orszak! Patrz i podziwiaj! Czy nie towarzyszą mu narody całe - czyż to nie Jeruzalem i Izrael? A tu! Wszak to efod, niebieskie szaty z oszyciami, a tam arcykapłan z purpurowymi jabłkami granatu i srebrnymi dzwonkami! Nie zbywa żadnego zaszczytu, i zaprawdę nie widzieliśmy tych wszystkich godeł od chwili, w której Judea spieszyła na powitanie Wielkiego Macedończyka. Czyż te zaszczyty i godła nic nie znaczą? Nie są dowodem, że Ten, którego wiodą, to Król żydowski! O gdybym mógł wstać i iść za nim! Ben-Hur słuchał słów tych ze zdziwieniem wielkim: Simonides zaś, jakby czując, że się dał unieść uczuciom, rzekł niecierpliwie: - Pomów z Baltazarem i spieszmy za Nim. Upadek Jerozolimy zbliża się. Tu zauważyła Estera: - Patrzcie, widzę płaczące niewiasty. Któż one? I rzeczywiście we wskazanym kierunku ujrzeli cztery płaczące niewiasty; jedna z nich opierała się na ramieniu mężczyzny, podobnego do Nazarejczyka. Objaśniając Esterę, rzekł Ben-Hur: - Ten człowiek, to ukochany uczeń Mistrza; ta, którą wiedzie, to Jego matka, a towarzyszą Jej przywiązane kobiety galilejskie. Estera załzawionymi oczyma patrzyła za płaczącymi, póki nie znikły w tłumie. - Chodźmy, chodźmy - wołał Simonides, skoro Baltazar usiadł w lektyce. Ben-Hur stał pogrążony w głębokiej zadumie, zdawał się nie słyszeć wrzawy. Pochód ten dziki i zwierzęcy przywiódł mu przed oczy Nazarejczyka: Jakże był łagodnym i miłosiernym dla tych, co cierpieli! A dla niego, nie był najłaskawszym! Ileż długów wdzięczności wiąże Go z Tą ofiarą podłego motłochu! Nagle wspomniał ową straszną chwilę, gdy chłopcem szedł pod strażą rzymskich siepaczy na śmierć prawie równie okropną jak ukrzyżowanie, któż mu wtedy podał napój chłodzący, kto spojrzał tym spojrzeniem, co mu dodawało otuchy i wiary w przyszłość? Kto - czyż nie On? I wydało mu się, że te oczy pytają go teraz: napoiłem cię spragnionego, a ty coś uczynił? Nie dość na tym, bo oto nowym obdarzył go cudem w niedzielę palmową... Za tyle dobrodziejstw jakże on, Ben-Hur, zdołał się odwdzięczyć? Niestety, musiał sam siebie oskarżyć. Tak zaprawdę, nie uczynił zadość swym obowiązkom, nie dopilnował Galilejczyków nie trzymał ich w pogotowiu, bo to chwila sposobna do walki, a ich nie ma Gdyby ich mieć teraz, można by wpaść między tłumy, uwolnić Nazarejczyka czyn ten stałby się zaprawdę hasłem zwołującym Izraela do boju za wolność. Oto sposobność, jak nigdy, lecz minuty uciekają, a gdy je traci!... Boże, Boże Abrahama! Czyż jeszcze nie da się co uczynić? Gdy tak walczy z myślami, zwróciła jego uwagę gromadka Galilejczyków w jednym mgnieniu oka zrównał się z nimi i rzekł: - Za mną, muszę się z wami rozmówić! Ludzie zawsze jeszcze jemu posłuszni, poszli za nim, a gdy stanęli pod osłoną domu, mówił: - Wraz ze mną chwyciliście za miecze i zgodziliście się razem walczyć za wolność i króla, który nadchodził. I dziś macie miecze, a oto i czas do walki Spieszcie połączyć się z braćmi i powiedzcie im, aby co do jednego stanęli u krzyża, na którym ma być umęczonym Nazarejczyk. Spieszcie, albo raczej wstrzymajcie się chwilę, abym wam oznajmił, że Nazarejczyk to wasz król, a wraz z Nim umiera wolność! Patrzyli na mówiącego z uszanowaniem, ale nie ruszyli się z miejsca. Wtedy zniecierpliwiony wódz zapytał ostro: - Czy słyszycie mój rozkaz? - Synu Judy - odparł jeden z nich, gdyż pod tym tylko nazwiskiem znał go. - Synu Judy, mylisz się, ty jesteś w błędzie, a nie my lub nasi bracia. Nazarejczyk nie jest królem, ani umysł Jego jest królewskim. Wszak przywiedliśmy Go do Jerozolimy, wstąpił w mury świątyni i cóż uczynił? Oto zawiódł nas, wzgardził tronem Dawida. Nie, nie jest on królem, ani chce go Galilea. Nic nie zmieni Jego losu - niechaj umiera. Ale ty, synu Judy, masz miecz, a i my nosim miecze, gotowiśmy je dobyć, byleś nas wiódł do wolności. Wolności pragnie Galilea, choćby za to zginąć, jeśli nam to przyrzeczesz, zastaniesz nas u krzyża. I nadeszła chwila stanowcza dla Ben-Hura. Gdyby uczynił zadość żądaniu i jedno wyrzekł słowo, inną byłaby historia ludzkości... ludzką, a nie Boską kierowana ręką, coś, co się nigdy nie zdarzyło, ani nigdy zdarzyć nie może. Zmieszał się ów wódz nieustraszony, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego; później przypisywał to obezwładnienie Nazarejczykowi, bo po Jego powrocie do życia zrozumiał, że do wiary w zmartwychwstanie, która jest podstawą chrześcijaństwa, potrzeba było, aby umarł. Po chwili odzyskał przytomność, ale nie siłę i sprężystość woli, stał bezradny i niemy, zakrył twarz rękoma, drżąc od walki wewnętrznej, która go popychała do czynu wbrew potężnej władzy, ubezwładniającej jego wolę. - Chodź, czekamy na ciebie - powiedział Simonides po raz czwarty. Ruszył się machinalnie za wezwaniem i szedł już za krzesłem i lektyką. Estera towarzyszyła mu. Szedł, ulegając tajemniczej władzy, jako szli niegdyś Baltazar i jego towarzysze.